


Solangelo and MCR

by Bisexual_Kitten



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Concerts, First Date, Flirting, Kisses, Love, MCR, for EmberStream, other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Kitten/pseuds/Bisexual_Kitten
Summary: Here’s a gift for my bestie EmberStreamSolangelo





	Solangelo and MCR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmberStream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberStream/gifts).



This fanfic is for my friend, EmberStream. Enjoy!

Prompts: “Get out and live a little.” And “What took you so long?”

Couple: Solangelo

 

 

Will Solace had been crushing on Nico di Angelo since grade school, and that’s why he had a heart attack when Nico asked him out.

“Hey, Solace…” Will turned around to see the small, gay Italian that was Nico di Angelo. Will saw that he was accompanied by a tan girl with a long, brown braid that went a little ways past her crop top. “Hey Nico!” Nico knew Will through the two classes they shared together. Will stuck out his hand to the girl. “Hi, I’m Will Solace!” She shook his outstretched hand. “Piper, and I know who you are and Nico has been dying to ask you something. Isn’t that right Nico?” Was it his imagination, or was Nico suddenly very red? “Go on!” Piper patted Nico’s shoulder as reassurance before pointing to his backpack and giving him a nod. Nico reached into his bag and pulled out two tickets. Piper took a step back, gave them a thumbs up, and left. “Will… um… will you go out on a date with me?” Will’s heart skipped a beat before he nodded faster than the speed of light. “Yes! Yes! Yes, of course I will! Nico, I’ve been crushing on you since grade school! You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this and-” Will cut himself off as he looked at the surprised face of one Nico di Angelo. “and I’m totally creeping you out right now huh?” Nico shook his head violently and grabbed Will’s wrist to stop him from leaving. “No, of course not! I obviously feel the same… I asked you out, didn’t I?” Will smiled brightly at Nico and hugged him causing the Italian to blush even more as a small smile formed on his face. 

“So… on this date of ours, what do you want to do?” They had detangled from the hug and were now sitting down, facing each other. “Oh, actually that’s what these are for.” Nico held up the tickets and explained how he had won them in a contest. The tickets were to see My Chemical Romance. Will asked what My Chemical Romance was. Nico explained how My Chemical Romance's general style has been categorized as alternative rock, post-hardcore, punk rock, pop punk, and, most controversially, emo. The band's official website describes their music as simply "rock" or "violent, dangerous pop”. Will looked at him with wide eyes. “Nico, I’m not sure my mom would be okay with me hearing that…” Nico had a panicked and desperate look in his eyes that Will hated to see. “But, then again, sometimes you gotta get out and live a little am I right?” Nico pulled him down and pecked him on the lips. “Right.” They stared into each others eyes before kissing again. 

 

————————

 

Will had thought he was the luckiest guy in the world when Nico asked him out, but his luck increased when Lou said he could borrow her oversized My Chemical Romance sleep shirt, it was just his size. Lou Ellen was a petite badass so her version of oversized sleep shirt was Will’s size. 

Will explained how he got the shirt to Nico which made them both laugh. 

The concert was going amazing and at intermission, Will being the tallest had to go try and fail to get them some drinks. “What can I get you handsome?” Will turned to the bartender and saw the man. He was tall and had bright green eyes with red hair. The man was mildly attractive but not Will’s type, but that didn’t stop him from stuttering out his words. “I-uh I’ll have two… uhhh W-“ Will’s voice cracked awkwardly. “What’s g-good here?” The bartender recommended a few drinks and asked to see his ID. “Oh… ummmm…” The bartender smiled teasingly. “Just kidding handsome! Here you go!” The bartender handed him the two drinks and sent him on his way- not without handing him a small piece of paper. 

“Hey, what took you so long?” Nico teased as he took his drink and thanked him. “What’s that?” Nico asked, pointing to the piece of folded paper in Will’s hand. “I don’t know, I’ve yet to unfold it.” Nico’s curiosity turned into a glare as he saw the number with a sentence saying: ‘If you wanna hook up, call me!’ Nico watched Will walk casually to a trash can and drop the paper inside. Nico stared at the bin for a good minute and a half until Will poked his arm. “They’re back!” Will said excitedly. 

The concert had been amazing but was over now. Nico drove Will back home. They held hands the whole drive, talking about who knows what. “I had a really nice time tonight…” Will breathed out the sentence reluctantly as if it signified the end of that said night. Nico smiled up at Will who was beautifully illuminated by the dim porch light. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Will leaned down and kissed Nico sweetly on the lips. As they pulled apart Will breathed against Nico’s lips; “I think that’s a fantastic idea!” Nico smiled and leaned in, rejoining their lips.

 

HOPE YOU LIKED IT EMBERSTREAM LOVE YOU PLATONICALLY BEST BRO!!!! Hope everyone else liked it too!


End file.
